


Comforting

by iamnotelsa



Category: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa





	Comforting

像是早就料到了我心情不好般，岩泉一把將我給攬進懷裡。  
「怎麼了嗎？」或許是因為習慣了他無時無刻的吐槽，現在面前如此溫柔的他讓我有些不習慣。  
我輕輕的點了點頭後，又搖了搖頭。  
他有些困惑地將我拉開，雙手摟著我的腰，眼神特別溫柔地看進了我眼裡。  
不知道為什麼就這麼開始流淚了，岩泉有些慌張地抬手想抹掉我臉上的淚水，愣了一下才從口袋裡掏出面紙輕柔地擦拭著。  
心思如此縝密的他所做出的這些小動作，總是讓人不得不喜歡他啊……  
「是因為我嗎？」他看著我哭的一抽一抽的，微微的蹲下身子和我平視，有些不知所措的柔聲問著。  
我著急的搖了搖頭，因為他這樣的應對又更想流眼淚了，像水龍頭打開般再也止不住了。  
見我哭的無法開口，他沒再多說話，輕柔地將我攬進了懷裡，手在我的背上輕拍著。  
大概是在思考要怎麼安慰我，岩泉有好長一段時間都沒有說話，就只是將我攬得更緊，手勁大的讓人無法忽視。  
但我卻很喜歡這樣的感覺，肌膚相親讓我感覺自己正被他呵護著，本來縮在身側的手搭上了他的腰側回抱住他。  
他的手輕拍在我的頭上，有一下沒一下的撫著，渾厚的嗓音環繞在我的耳旁，靠的特別近，「沒事了嗎？」  
我輕輕的點了點頭，卻沒有任何要放開他的意思，他也就隨著我去，「我懂妳的感覺。」  
我有些困惑的抬頭看他，「不管發生了什麼，都要記得還有我在妳身後。」他的眼神很堅定，我看呆了，不曉得該怎麼回覆他比較好。  
「怎麼在發呆？」岩泉伸手在我眼前揮了揮，我才漸漸回神抬起頭看向他，「謝謝……謝謝小岩……」  
我越講越小聲，紅著臉不敢看岩泉，只能將臉又埋到了他的胸膛，他的笑聲傳入了我耳裡，雖然不知道原因，但大概是因為那句小岩吧。  
誰都不願意先踏過的那條線，既然他不排斥，那我也不打算再繼續藏著了。  
明明已經互相猜測了這麼久，是時候該對彼此坦誠了吧，至少我是這麼想的。  
我不相信剛剛伸手抱住我的他，依舊是將我放在朋友這樣的定位，就如同我回抱住他，也是因為我無法再繼續隱藏自己的心意了。  
我好像比自己想像中的還要喜歡小岩呢。  
「妳剛剛哭的樣子好醜喔。」本來以為他會繼續說些安慰的話，但我果然把一切都想的太完美了。  
「我……我才沒有……」抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛，我有些不滿的盯著他，一把搶過他手上的面紙將眼角擦乾。  
似乎這時候才意識到自己說錯話了，岩泉紅著臉搔了搔頭，不敢直視我，卻從他那裡幽幽地傳來一句，「就算哭得很醜，我也很喜歡……」  
我假裝沒聽清楚的湊到他面前要他再說一次，岩泉揮著手拒絕，將我攬進懷裡後，深深地在我的唇上印下一吻。  
比起言語，果然還是行動更能表達心意呢。  
他牽住我的手，握得比以前還要更緊了。

End


End file.
